dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Spy Smasher Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * , spy ** three or more thugs Other Characters: * Superintendent Stevens ** many factory workers ** Old Ike, night watchman ** Jim, workman Locations: * Western Steel Aircraft Factory | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = | Inker11_1 = | Editor11_1 = Al Allard | StoryTitle11 = Menace Over South America | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** his Chilitinian thugs * Herr Dimwitzen ** his uniformed Stormtroopers Other Characters: * President Vasquez ** Chilitinian Townspeople Locations: * * ** Chilitina, small neutral republic on the Caribbean Coast *** capital city *** Sugar Loaf Mountain Vehicles: * Armstrong's Armed Yacht * Chilitinian Gunboat * German U-boat | Writer12_1 = Tom McNamara | Penciler12_1 = Tom McNamara | Inker12_1 = Tom McNamara | StoryTitle12 = Demlins: "Kite On the Roof" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Pippa Demlin * Mimma Demlin * Demon Demlin * Dora Demlin Other Characters: * Pinkie Wilkins * Buck Crochety | Writer13_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler13_1 = | Inker13_1 = | StoryTitle13 = Man Without a Flag | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Emanuel Gonzales, the Man Without a Flag Other Characters: * Sam Blake, Star-Bugle reporter Locations: * ** Naval Intelligence Headquarters Items: * Second Front Invasion Plans Vehicles: * * M.W.A.Flag's submarine * U.S. merchant ship * German submarine | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = | Inker14_1 = | Editor14_1 = Al Allard | StoryTitle14 = The Battle-Scarred Cloak | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** many thugs ** Fritz Locations: * ** Naval Intelligence Headquarters ** 88 Argyle Avenue Items: * Spy Smasher's Cloak | Notes = * First story, sixth page, second panel: Admiral Corby at last does know Alan Armstrong's secret identity. From February 1940, until this issue, three years later, captions have been telling the reader that only Eve Corby knows Spy Smasher's identity. This man was the top officer of the U.S. Naval Intelligence service. * Final caption on last page of first story promises "Next Month.. Another Four Fight-Full SPY SMASHER Adventures!", but this is the last issue. * Final caption on last page of second story encourages the reader to "Watch Spy Smasher wage terrific war on this Axis .. in a new, different magazine ...... ALL HERO COMICS! You will find the first dynamic number ..... on sale at your favorite newsstand NOW!" This comic, like Spy Smasher #12, never appeared. * This issue's third Spy Smasher story is narrated by Spy Smasher, in diary form. Also in this story, after three years of extremely careless identity switching, for the first time ever, Spy Smasher's secret identity is discovered, by a nosy newspaper reporter. * Final caption on last page of last story again plugs the never-published "ALL HERO COMICS!" * Villains: ** Hotsu Totsi falls off the roof of a factory building. We don't see him land and we're not told how tall the building is; his fate is uncertain. ** Herr Ditwitzen wears a monocle. He is not seen in the story's final melee, and is assumed to have escaped. His Chilitinian subordinate, Pedro Castillas, ends up in Chilitinian custody. ** Emanuel Gonzalez wears a monocle, and a cape. He and his submarine escape from Spy Smasher. ** Herr Spitz wears a monocle. He and many of his henchmen are arrested by Federal authorities. * Also featured in this issue of Spy Smasher was: ** "Dead Man's Vengeance" (text story) by Ray Tender | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Spy Smasher #11, Feb 1943 }}